


Short and Sweet

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Fili, Chocolatier Kili, First Meetings, GatheringFili Photoset Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Photoset Challenge over on Tumblr.  Thanks to GatheringFiKi for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

[Photoset Prompt](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/image/146314079825)

Fili saw the new store going in down the street from his shop, of course.  It was a little hard to miss.  A small awning had been installed, advertising Chocolatier Durin.  A smaller sign was hanging on the door that said “Fine chocolates for any tastes.”  There were newspapers taped over the windows so no one could see inside, but sometimes he could hear music when he passed by.  He was glad another shop was opening nearby.  Maybe it would draw more business into the area.  He didn’t give it much thought beyond that. 

One day the newspaper was gone, the windows were gleaming shiny in the sun, and the front door stood open.  A chalkboard placard was propped up on the sidewalk, claiming “We have your favorite chocolate! Come on in!”  A peek through the door showed a cute brunet doing something with a lump of chocolate on a marble counter.  His hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. 

Fili didn’t enter, though.  He had his own work to attend to, and one of his commissions was due in three days.  The client was a regular who already had several pieces of Fili’s art in his yard and house, so Fili wanted to try and finish early.  By the time he reached his shop, the brunet was forgotten. 

By the time lunch rolled around, he was ahead of schedule.  He’d skipped breakfast, so turned off his welding rig, hung up his helmet, and washed his hands.  He flipped the sign saying he’d be right back, locked up, and headed to the sandwich shop at the end of the block. 

As he passed by the new chocolate store, a waft of delicious smelling air came out of the open door.  He didn’t see any customers in the store, so decided to pop in and introduce himself.  He stepped in and looked around.  He didn’t see the brunet from earlier, so he called, “Hello?”

“One second.”  A moment later, the brunet came out of the back room, wiping his hands on a towel.  “Hi!  Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to introduce myself.  I’m one of your neighbors.  I’m Fili. I have the art studio at the corner of the block.”  He pointed in the direction of his shop. 

The brunet frowned.  “Art studio?”

“Well, it’s a refurbished gas station.  I like being able to open the garage doors and get natural light.”

“Oh, yeah, the one with all the metal stuff all over it.  I’m Kili, by the way,” he introduced himself with a grin.

“That’s me.  I just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood.  I’ll let you get back to work.”

Kili got a glum look.  “I’m not exactly busy.  You’re the first person to come in all day.”

“It’s your first day.  I’m sure people will start to show once they know you’re here.”  Fili tried to comfort him.  “Starting up can be hard.”

Kili gave him a wry grin.  “Tell me about it.  But wait, here.”  He hurried behind the counter and plucked something from a display case.  He brought it back and held it out to Fili.  “For being my first customer.”

“I wasn’t exactly a customer.  I didn’t buy anything.”

“Then for being my first visitor and the moral support.  Try it.”  Kili held it closer. 

Fili took it and looked it over.  It was a white ball with a purple flower painted on it.  It was almost too pretty to eat.  Before taking a bite he asked, “What is it?”

“A lavender truffle.  It’s lavender ganache with a white chocolate shell.  What do you think?”  Kili waited with an expectant look on his face. 

Fili chewed slowly, savoring the flavor, but also enjoying the look of anticipation on Kili’s face before he said, “It’s delicious.  I hate to disappoint you though.  It isn’t my favorite.”  He pointed to the placard outside. 

Kili looked surprised for a moment before laughing.  “What’s your favorite, then?”

“You tell me.  You’re the candy expert,” Fili said with a shrug, but he smiled to show he was teasing. 

“I’ll take that as a challenge.  I bet I can figure out your favorite chocolate sooner or later,” Kili said, his smile widening. 

“I look forward to your attempts.”  A quick glance at his watch showed he was running out of time to grab something for lunch.  “You’re welcome to swing by the shop if you want.  I need to run, though.  It was nice meeting you, Kili.”

“Nice meeting you, too.  Why don’t you come by tomorrow?  I’m sure I’ll have your favorite by then.” 

“Sure.  I’ll see you then.”

Kili gave a smile and a wave, and Fili left.  He threw a glance over his shoulder and Kili was still watching him walk off.  He’d visit the chocolate shop again tomorrow, but it wasn’t truffles he was thinking about when he started to whistle.  It looked like the neighborhood suddenly got a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
